


it's you, i always knew

by zyximb



Series: ❄ winter collection 2018 ❄ [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Snow, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter, bbh is such a tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 00:03:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17011677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyximb/pseuds/zyximb
Summary: In which Kris and Baekhyun are childhood friends that have been in love with each other for years, but they're both too dumb too say anything.





	it's you, i always knew

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed, so please excuse any mistakes !

Winter has always been their favorite season. Ever since Baekhyun and Kris met each other on the snow covered playground at the park by their houses at the age of ten, the season’s always had a special place in their hearts. Even now that they’re both in college and no longer living in their hometown, they still make it tradition to go back to the park every December to have their annual snowball fight. 

This year they’re staying at Baekhyun’s house for the holidays. Baekhyun’s parents always love having Kris over since the two of them have been best friends for ten years now. Their house is only a ten minute walk to the park, so the two of them go since they were absolutely no help in the kitchen. 

Baekhyun quickly busies himself with making a snowman and Kris starts making snowballs for later. “So,” Baekhyun starts as he rolls a ball of snow for the body, “Are you dating anyone?” 

The taller frowns. “No, if I was I would’ve told you.” 

“Really? No one at all?” 

“I mean I went out on a few dates with this one guy, but that’s it” 

Baekhyun dramatically points at the other as if he just caught him in a lie. “See! I knew you were hiding something from me. What kind of best friend are you!” 

Kris scoffs. “I wasn’t hiding it. There’s nothing to tell, nothing happened.” 

They both continue to work on their snow projects until Baekhyun speaks up again, as he always does. “You’ve like, never been in a long term relationship, why is that?” 

“Yah it’s not like you have either,” the taller grumbles. “Don’t make it sound like I’m some loser.” 

Baekhyun playfully throws a handful of snow at Kris’s back. “We’re not talking about me right now! Stop trying to avoid the subject.” The other mutters a ‘I don’t know’ under his breath. 

“Do you have someone you like or something?” the shorter wonders aloud. 

“No,” Kris snorts. He avoids looking at the other. Baekhyun looks like he doesn’t quite believe him and he continues to bug his friend about it. 

“You do! Who is it? Tell me. You have to, I’m your best friend,” he chirps excitedly as he clings onto Kris’s back like a koala. 

The shorter falls back into the snow, landing with a  _ thump  _ and effectively pulls Kris along with him. Kris is smiling ear to ear, that wide gummy smile of his as he laughs from his chest when he smashes another snowball into the smaller’s face. Baekhyun yelps from the cold, his arms flailing around trying to retaliate, but Kris stays hovering over him and pins both his arms down. 

“No fair!” Baekhyun shouts. 

The taller snickers as he keeps the other’s arms down. “Not my fault I’m stronger than you, I told you to start working out!” 

A pout pulls at Baekhyun’s pink lips as he glares up at Kris. It doesn’t stay for long though, because seconds later he’s already cracking up and the taller smiles as he watches him. Once the laughter dies down to just breathy chuckles, they simply stay there, eyes locked. Kris visibly swallows, the realization that he’s still on top of the smaller finally hits him, but he can’t bring himself to move. 

Baekhyun feels the heat creeping up his face up to the tips of his ears and his smile slowly disappears as he looks up the other. They stay like this for a minute, neither of them saying a word. It’s quiet, the only sounds are of the birds chirping in the trees and the sound of their breathing. 

Baekhyun blinks up at the taller with wide brown eyes. “Are you gonna kiss me?” he asks, breaking the silence. 

The taller’s eyes nearly pop of out their sockets, his body jerking backwards and off of the smaller’s in the blink of an eye. “W-What?!” he exclaims, his voice cracking. “K-Kiss you? Why would I kiss you?” 

“You looked like you wanted to,” Baekhyun shrugs. 

“I did not!” Kris scoffs as he avoids eye contact with the other. 

The shorter stands up and faces him. “Well I’m giving you permission, if you do want to.”  He looks up confidently at Kris, who just looks down at him with a dumbfounded look on his face. 

“Do you-” the taller timidly asks, “Do you want me to? Or is this just one of your sick jokes because it isn’t funny-” And then Baekhyun’s kissing him. He tries his best to stand up on the tips of toes, but it’s rather difficult with the snow. He opts to pull the taller down by his scarf instead. Kris is paralyzed, eyes wide as he lets the shorter pull him down to press their lips together. The kiss only lasts for a few seconds before Baekhyun pulls away with tomato red cheeks and lightly pushes the taller away. 

“See you back at the house,” he quickly says before walking away, leaving behind a frozen Kris. 

It takes him a moment to process what just happened. He reaches up to touch his lips as he watches the other walk back to the house. “W-Wait!” he says. “You can’t just- just do that and then- What?!” It doesn’t take him long to catch up to Baekhyun with his long legs. It also doesn’t take him long to give the other a real kiss as he takes him in his arms, lifting him off the ground. He feels Baekhyun smiling into the kiss, thinks his heart might burst in his chest from happiness. This is definitely the best Christmas ever. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys liked it! i wanted to do another collection like i did for valentine's day with my fav ships so yeah. i wanted to write krisho and xiubaek but i'm so burnt out on writing fluff from writing all these lmfao. the ending is not the best, but what's new lmao. anyways HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND HOPE FINALS WENT WELL FOR EVERYONE STILL IN SCHOOL <3333 
> 
> Comments and kudos are appreciated ♡ 
> 
> [if you liked this and wanna support, feel free to do so here.](https://ko-fi.com/zyximb)
> 
> [tumblr](http://www.attractive-asshole.tumblr.com) / [aff](http://www.asianfanfics.com/profile/view/864487) / [lj](https://zyximb.livejournal.com/) / [twitter](https://twitter.com/zyximb) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.me/zyximb)


End file.
